


Your Number Is Up (If You Like It Or Not)

by SereneCalamity



Series: This Is Heaven In Hiding [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And then some comfort..., Badass Clarke Griffin, Badass Madi, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Finn Collins Returns, Mentions of drug withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clarke and Madi are working late at the clinic when they receive an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: This Is Heaven In Hiding [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356424
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Your Number Is Up (If You Like It Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> We have another installment! Hi!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, just the mistakes, I'll get around to editing at some point.

"Hey, Clarke?" Abby Kane's voice echoed down the empty hallways and Clarke Griffin poked her head out from her office. "I've finished sending out our invoices, and Marcus just rung to say that he was on his way to the restaurant so—"

"Yeah, mum, I'll see you tomorrow," Clarke called back with a wave, and Abby looked as though maybe she wanted to say more, but it had already been a long day, after an already long week, and Marcus had made them dinner reservations that night, Abby had been talking about them for the past few days. All of them had been keeping their heads down for the past couple of months, just like they had been when they had been dealing with Cage Wallace, while they finished tying up any loose ends, making sure everything was okay, and tonight was one of the first times that Abby and Marcus were going out since they had gotten married last month in a reasonably quiet court ceremony. The after party itself hadn't been so small and quiet, back at the Blake Manor, and afterwards Abby and Marcus had gone away for a long weekend. "Madi, you almost finished there?" Clarke looked over her shoulder to where Madi was sprawled out on the ground, her head bobbing with her Mifo earbuds turned up, sorting some of their supplies between plastic containers. "Madi!" Clarke had to raise her voice to be heard, and Madi pulled out one of her earbuds. "You almost done?"

"Yeah," Madi nodded and scrunched up her nose. "You ordered extra surgical gloves and more tubular bandages?"

"Yup, got them," Clarke nodded at her computer, where she had just finished their latest inventory ordered. The past few months had been a bit all over the place, given how things had shifted, and Clarke was only working four days a week at the medical centre most weeks now, helping Bellamy and Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes out a lot more, taking a bigger position in the family that Bellamy headed. "I've sent everything through to the suppliers, so you finish up and I'll start going around and locking up." Madi nodded and slipped the earbud back into her ear. Clarke was no longer wearing her nurse scrub top, wearing a pair of jeans, flat sneakers and a black tee-shirt, and she pulled her phone out her back pocket as she began walking to the back of the building. She had a few messages from Octavia—she'd had a scan today.

Her twenty week scan.

Because it had turned out, that at the time of being kidnapped and beaten by Cage and his men, she had been pregnant.

Clarke had been the first to know, Octavia coming to her when she started feeling sick just a few weeks after she had come back, but she hadn't wanted to worry her brother. She had thought about going to Abby, but she had _known_ that Abby would tell Marcus, and Marcus would in turn tell Bellamy, while Clarke would run some secrets in quiet and give her a few days. It had turned out that there hadn't been anything _wrong_ with her, but that she'd been pregnant. After their initial happiness, and telling Lincoln Whittle and Bellamy, there was more worry, because of the trauma that she had gone through, the medication that she had been on, plus the things that she took recreationally in the life that she led. But expense wasn't an issue when it came to Octavia, both Bellamy and Lincoln made that very clear, and she had a great midwife and doctor, and everything with their little peanut so far looked absolutely fine, even though it was still so early on.

Clarke quickly replied to Octavia before moving down to a message from Bellamy as she reached the back door. It was already locked, it remained locked through the day for security, but she checked the handle anyway, the last person in always did, and it was firmly shut. As she continued down the hallway that circled around their centre, her eyes skimmed over the locks on the windows that she had already personally shut herself, but you could never be too careful. They'd doubled security _everywhere_ ever since things went down, not just at the manor and their seperate homes and apartments, but at their work places and with close acquaintances. Bellamy was insisting that it was just precaution, while things settled down and they finished determining if they had gotten rid of anyone who might be affiliated with Cage that they had trusted. There had been a few more people who were getting paid within the alliance, two who were identified by Wells Jaha, the son of Thelonias Jaha, and then three more who were in Montreal, who had quickly been found by Charmaine Diyoza, and also through information from Paxton McCreary.

McCreary had been another problem that they had needed to deal with, and Clarke had once again had been very removed from the situation. Octavia hadn't been, but it had been before she had known that she was pregnant. Clarke knew vague details; Lincoln and Marcus had been there the whole time, and Kane had given Bellamy a complete and thorough run down, but Clarke hadn't wanted that. She was happy just to know the bottom line and...Not how they had gotten there, which was that there had been three others had been found and they were now dead, McCreary was now dead, and Diyoza was now in charge and was taking steps to join the alliance. She was going to have to _really_ clean up her act, given the way the Montreal family was going to be under such scrutiny for a _long_ time by a _lot_ of people, but right now, she seemed to be doing the right thing and keeping in line.

_**Text me when you leave** _

Simple and to the point, because her partner had been incredibly busy recently, but Clarke still couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips as she saw the message. She never thought that she would be the type of person who was okay with being checked on so often, and reporting back about her whereabouts, and honestly, if it was anyone but Bellamy, she wouldn't be. Sometimes she still wasn't, she had an independent, feisty streak that flared up occasionally, but she understood, especially with everything that they had been through in the past few months.

_Just locking everything up now. Mum has just left, waiting on Madi xx_

_**Check the side door** _

The response from him was almost instantaneous, which made Clarke's smile wider because she knew how busy he was right now, with a hundred things that even Clarke couldn't keep up with, although she rolled her eyes at his reply.

_I know how to lock up, thank you. Lol_

It had been _one time_ that they had realized that the deadbolt on the side door had been left unlocked overnight, but of course Bellamy wouldn't let her forget. The door itself was locked with the normal key, and no one had gotten in, but it had definitely been a reminder to all of them who did the locking up that they needed to make sure they were being conscientious when closing for the night.

Clarke got the side door, checked the handle, which was locked, and then slid the deadbolt across before pushing back one of the thin curtains and checking the two windows there, which were both closed and shut firmly as well. The clinic was reasonably large, they had expanded over the years with the help from Bellamy, and the outside corridor circled around the whole building, and she had almost completed a full circle and was back to her office where Madi was when she stopped.

It wasn't that she had heard anything, but something just felt a little _off_ behind her, and she frowned as she turned and looked over her shoulder. The overhead lights in the clinic were off, only the small fluorescent lights that were installed along the sides of the hallway were lit up, along with the single light that was still turned on from the reception desk which didn't help to cast much light, in fact it really just made more shadows.

"Hello?" Clarke called out, even though she felt strange doing it, because the place was _empty_. They had closed well over two hours ago, their cleaning lady and her niece had come in and left, Abby always did a sweep of the place before she left, and… And yet Clarke couldn't shake the strange feeling. She pursed her lips as she glanced around the hallways once more before turning and walking back to her office. Madi smiled at her as she came in and pulled out her earbuds, but the smile dropped when she was concern creasing Clarke's forehead.

"What's wrong?" The younger girl asked.

"Nothing," Clarke shook her head as she took her phone back out of her pocket. "I don't think—" she cut off when the lights all cut off.

"Clarke!" Madi's voice sounded blaringly loud in the sudden darkness and Clarke's eyes widened as her head whipped around, looking toward the door. "Clarke," Madi lowered her voice so a whisper, but the urgency and the fear was there and Clarke's heart tugged as she searched back for Madi, making out her dark form as she took a step forward to close the gap between them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Clarke's own voice was just as quiet and tense as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and lit up the screen so that she could look back at Madi properly, although not turning on the torch. "Are you okay?"

"Uh—I mean, I'm not _scared_ or anything," she sounded a little indignant at that response, and Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes, because ever since she had taken the step to involve Madi in her life with Bellamy, Madi had been doing anything she could to prove that she was tough and able to handle it, because she could clearly see that Clarke was still nervous and worried.

"Okay, look, you text Bellamy, okay? Tell him what happened, I'm going to have a quick look around," Clarke said, her voice still hushed and she was about to step toward the door, away from Madi, but then she stopped and looked back.

"What?" Madi asked, and then even in the dim light coming through the window to their side from the outside security lights and from the screen of her phone, Clarke could see her eyes widen as she stepped toward her desk and reached for the second drawer down, which was reserved for something very specifically. Madi didn't say anything, but she sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at her phone, quickly tapping away a message to Bellamy. Clarke pulled open the second drawer of her desk, taking out the box of tissues at the front and then pulled forward the lock box at the back. She tapped in the code and then opened the lid but hesitated before reaching for the gun that was inside, the bullets in the box as well. But once she picked up the gun and felt the unfortunately now-familiar weight in her hand, she began moving quickly, loading the weapon and checking that the safety was on before straightening up.

Once you held the gun, you had to be prepared to use the gun, that was something that Bellamy had told her over and over again when he was helping her train, and so she took in a deep breath.

"It might just be a blown fuse or something," Clarke said, hoping that she sounded sure.

"Then why are you whispering and why did you get your gun?" Madi snapped back and Clarke wanted to shoot a glare over at her but, as usual, she was just reminded as to why Madi reminded her of herself so much. "Bellamy said he's on his face here with Raven and Murphy." Clarke just nodded, not bothering to tell Madi to reply and tell Bellamy not to bother, because she knew that there was no point.

And what if there was something?

"Stay here," Clarke said as she stepped toward the door and took in a deep breath. She looked out into the hallway, her gun in one hand and her phone in the other, something she quickly remedied, because there was no way she was skilled enough to safely aim the gun with one hand, so she tucked her phone into her back pocket as she stepped into the hall, heading back the way that she had come, toward the front of the clinic. There was still light coming from the fluorescent lights, but they were only lighting in the hallway now and quite simply, it was eerie. There was a gentle hum from some of their machines, computers and fridges that continued to run at all hours, but she couldn't hear anything else. She kept her breathing even, in through her nose and out through her mouth as she walked carefully down the hallway, glad for her flat shoes with soles that moved silently on the linoleum.

"Clarke," came a voice, and Clarke spun around just as the lights suddenly flipped back on, but it wasn't just the ones that were on before, like in her office and in the receptionist area, but _all_ of them, as though someone had flipped all the lights on before flipped the master fuse.

The sudden brightness made Clarke flinch, jerking back as she instinctively closed her eyes against the brightness before forcing them open and blinking down the hallway.

" _Finn_?" Clarke asked in disbelief at the person standing at the far end of the hallway, closer to her office door than she was. Her eyes flicked to her office door, where the light that had turned on, and more importantly, where Madi was. She hoped that she was hidden away from view of the door.

"Long time, no see, Clarke," Finn responded, but...He didn't look right.

"You don't look good, Finn," Clarke's grip on her gun had loosened and shifted, but she adjusted it now at her side as she frowned, taking him in. "You don't look good _at all_." And he _didn't_. He didn't look _injured_ , but he looked as though—as though he was sick.

"Oh, you think so?" Finn let out a laugh that—had no humour in it. It sounded almost strangled in his throat and Clarke's frown deepened, creasing across her forehead, and she _really_ wanted to check the door of her office again, just out of concern, but she forced herself not to, not wanting to draw attention. "Yeah, well," he let out a cough that sounded _wet_ , confirming that he really wasn't well. "It's been a long few months."

"Are you going through withdrawal?" Clarke asked as she took a step closer. "Do you need help?" Her thumb moved to press on the safety, to flick it back on, but something stopped her from actually doing that. She had dealt with addicts before, a lot of times working at the clinic, and also because she could admit that she had been one herself, at one point in her life.

"I don't want your _help_!" Finn suddenly spit out and Clarke's body jerked, and her finger moved off the safety, leaving it on and gripping the gun more firmly, although still leaving it at her side where it had fallen. "You've helped _enough_!" Clarke flinched at the way his voice rose and echoed in the halls and she had to force herself _again_ not to look toward her open office door, hoping that by now, Madi was well hidden and also texting Bellamy or one of the others to make them aware of what was happening, even though she wasn't quite sure what that was yet.

"What do you mean, Finn?" Clarke tried to keep panic out of her voice as she took a step forward, her aim to get to her office door before he did, in case he started advancing. "What are you doing here?" Finn snorted, laughing again in that low, almost angry way.

"Your _Bellamy_ took away the one person in the world that I loved," Finn stated, tilting his head to the side and almost lazily taking a few steps forward, making Clarke _want_ to step back, but she refused. There was still quite a bit of space between them, given how long the hall was, but now he was closer to the door and she wasn't going to relent the space that she had gained.

"What are you talking about, Finn?" Clarke asked quietly.

"I'm talking about _Cage_!" Finn hissed at her, and suddenly he was pulling his hand out of his jacket pocket—his dirty jacket, that didn't look as though it had been washed in a _long_ time, and it didn't even look as though it belonged to Finn, because it was hanging off him as though it was two sizes to big—and there was a gun. "Your _fucker of a boyfriend killed Cage_!"

"Cage…" Clarke repeated back quietly, shaking her head slightly in confusion before things started to fall into place. Running into Finn again, after all those years, on the exact day that Octavia had been kidnapped had just seemed—it hadn't even been something she had connected together. He'd then been at the manor with them, because he was someone that they had viewed as one of Clarke's old friends and they were removing him from a dangerous situation and _protecting_ him and—and he had been aware of what was happening the whole time. "Is that why you were at the juice bar? You—you were there on purpose?" Even with everything that they had gone through, the day that Octavia had been dragged away right in front of her, making Clarke feel completely useless and as though she _should have done something_ , it was one that stuck in her head and played over and over, and was something that she spoke with her psychologist regularly about. "We _protected you_!" Anger washed over her. "We were _worried_ about you, we took you back to—"

"You were always too caring for your own good," Finn spat out at her and he took a few more unsteady steps forward, the gun gripped in his hand shaking slightly and Clarke's anger only receded because of her worry.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I just _told_ you!" Finn growled at her, eyes narrowed and cheeks pinched, _so much more_ sunken in than they had been before.

"No—something is _wrong_ with you!" Clarke insisted, and it wasn't that she _cared_ about him, not in the sense of being worried about his wellbeing but he seemed so unstable that _that_ was what she was worried about.

"I lost my _boyfriend_! Of _course_ something is wrong with me!" Finn shouted and his voice bounced off the walls and made Clarke flinch, involuntarily taking half a step back, shifting her weight onto her back foot and she set her jaw.

"You're in withdrawal," she stated bluntly and Finn let out an almost maniacal laugh, mouth open and showing teeth that looked _a lot_ worse than they had just a few months ago, his stringy hair hanging around his pale face and that confirmed it for her, if she hadn't been sure before. "I can help you, Finn, we can find you somewhere to go for the night, and then to get better—"

"I don't want your _help_!" Finn cried out, an incredulous look on his face as he looked at her again. "You think I give a _shit_ about what happens to me after you took away the person that I love most in the world?!" It was interesting to hear someone describe Cage that way because even with Clarke's limited interactions with Cage, she could not imagine him ever loving someone more than himself and power. "All I _want_ ," and Finn gritted his teeth together, taking another step forward, and he was only a metre or so from her office door, while she was still a good few steps away. "Is to make _Blake_ suffer in the same way that I am." And then he lifted his gun, and Clarke's eyes widened, frozen for a moment.

That was when Madi decided to come flying out of the office, Clarke's eyebrows getting even closer to her hairline as Madi slammed into the side of Finn's body, sending him sprawling into the hallway wall.

"Fuck!" Finn shouted.

"Madi!" Clarke yelled, and she surged forward. Finn had obviously been caught off guard, and he was scrambling to right himself as Madi pushed away from him and tried to make a break for Clarke, but despite his obvious physical ailings, he still managed to recover and grab Madi's arm. "No—Madi!" Clarke stopped short, only a few feet away from Finn as he lifted his gun and pointed it at Madi, whose forearm he was gripping firmly and Clarke's toes curled in her shoes, her heart feeling as though it had dropped to her stomach as she saw the way the gun was pointing at the younger girl. " _Don't_ hurt her," the anger was back in Clarke's voice.

"Why not?" Finn _laughed_. He was pointing a gun at _Madi_ and he was _laughing_. Anger wasn't even the right word to describe what was beginning to boil in Clarke, her eyes darting between Finn and Madi, the unhinged expression on Finn's face and the panicked one on Madi's.

"Let. Her. Go," Clarke said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Finn laughed _again_ and Clarke set her jaw as she tightened her grip on the gun at her side, narrowing her eyes. "You're going to shoot me?" There was a taunting tone to his voice and he _waved_ his gun, which made Madi sway slightly, trying to tug her arm away but the amused look on Finn's face dropped as he pulled her back in, this time closer. "You lift your gun, I shoot her," he said, and he sounded completely serious.

"You said that you wanted to hurt Bellamy. Madi doesn't mean anything to him," Clarke tried to reason, even though that wasn't true.

And Finn obviously saw straight through it.

"Even if I hadn't been watching you for long enough to figure it out for myself, you think Cage didn't have all of you figured out? And that I didn't listen?" Finn let out another laugh, but this time, it was completely brittle. "This brat—" he shook Madi's arm, his fingers digging into her arm and a flash of pain flew across Madi's face and Clarke swallowed hard. "She means a lot to you, which means that she means a lot to _Blake_ ," and then Finn _spat_ , a glob onto the ground, obviously representing his disgust for Bellamy and Clarke forced herself to just breath, huffing out another breath through her nose. "But don't worry," Finn smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes and Clarke pinched the tip of her tongue between her front teeth. "I really only wanted to kill... _You_." He shifted the direction of his gun, to point toward Clarke.

"No, Clarke!" Madi cried as a shot was squeezed off, deafening in the enclosed space and making Clarke's ears ring and as she lunged forward and ducked. The bullet didn't hit her, although she heard a whistling sound near her that would play in her nightmares for a long time to come. There was a shout and behind her, she could hear glass breaking and she didn't know where it was coming from but it was honestly the last thing on her mind as both she and Madi tackled Finn, who was completely caught off guard by Madi turning and _biting_ into the hand that was holding her.

There was shouting and swearing and Clarke let out a groan as she was smacked in the side of her face, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madi wriggle away from Finn, and she managed to crawl up his body, strong thighs clamping down hard. The hand that was holding his gun was stretched out to one side, toward Madi. Clarke brought the side of her hand down _hard_ on his wrist, feeling pain vibrate up her name, but obviously it hurt Finn more than it hurt her because he let out a loud groan of pain, trying to curl in on himself, and his grip on the gun loosened, although his fingers were still curled around the trigger.

"Let it _go_ , you _fucker_!" Clarke snapped out, her body braced over Finn's pinning him down and while Madi had moved out of the way, she had twisted herself back around and moved behind Clarke, pinning down his legs even though he was trying to thrash them around. Clarke wanted to tell Madi to move and get somewhere safe, call Bellamy, find her gun that she had discarded when she had jumped at Finn, but she knew that she needed Madi's help. Clarke pulled back and brought her hand down again, _harder_ this time and Finn cried out just as the sound of shouting began to get louder and the pounding against doors down the hall. Finn let go of the gun and it fell from his fingers, and Clarke grabbed at it while Finn was groaning pitifully about his wrist, his body shaking and his eyes squeezed shut.

It was pathetic.

The whole attempt was pathetic.

But it was _so dangerous_ , and Clarke was shaking with anger as she swiftly pushed herself up into a kneeling position and steadied Finn's gun with both hands and pointed it at his face as she heard footsteps running toward them and her name being shouted.

She was shaking and she was pretty sure she was screaming but then she was being pulled back and the gun was being pried from her fingers and Bellamy's familiar scent was surrounding her. It took a lot for the gun to be taken from her fingers, she could hear Bellamy in her ear but she couldn't quite focus on anything other than the soothing tone as she was shifted and her gaze was turned away from Finn finally as Lincoln and Murphy appeared as well, swarming down on Finn instantly.

"Madi—where's Madi?!" Clarke's voice sounded high pitched, even to her own ears, but Bellamy didn't flinch, meeting her gaze steadily.

"She's right over there, with Raven," Bellamy replied, before he turned his head and pointed down the hall, toward the front door that was open, and the glass of the window next to it was broken, but Clarke didn't even bat an eyelid at the damage before her eyes landed on Madi, who was talking to Raven, even though she was looking back at Clarke. She gave Clarke a tight smile that was clearly meant to be reassuring, but Clarke couldn't quite manage one in response.

"My gun, I-I dropped it—" Clarke's eyes widened because the safety had been _off_ , and dropping a loaded weapon with the safety off had been something that Bellamy had _warned_ her about, but Bellamy was already shaking his head to cut off any frantic thoughts that she might be having. "Lincoln picked it up," he told her. "We're going to go home now, okay?"

She wanted to know what was going to happen to Finn.

She wanted to go and check Madi over _herself_ , personally.

She wanted to ring a 24/7 glazier because she couldn't leave the clinic with a broken window.

She _really wanted to punch Finn in the face_.

But she trusted Bellamy, and let him lead her out of the clinic, toward one of the SUV's that was parked directly outside the door, next to another haphazardly parked SUV, the doors flung open and keys still in the ignition. She got into the passenger seat and she was about to open her mouth and ask where Madi was, but then Madi and Raven were coming out of the clinic, Raven with one hand kindly guiding on Madi's shoulder.

"You're coming back with us, Madi, you can sleep in one of our rooms," Bellamy said as he closed the passenger door behind Clarke, although she could still hear them through the open back door. "Raven, make sure the window is fixed and the place is properly locked up, and bring Clarke's car back when you're done." Raven just nodded her head before raising an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Where are the keys?" She asked, not really addressing Clarke, more just whoever was going to give an answer.

"In your office?" Bellamy asked as he looked back at Clarke, and it felt strange, like her tongue was too big for her mouth and her throat was closing up, so she just nodded. Bellamy looked back at Raven and nodded as well. "They'll be in her office. If you can't find them, call Abby and Kane." Raven nodded and she gave Madi's shoulder a squeeze before the younger girl was getting into the back of the car behind Clarke, and the blonde exhaled a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding as the back door was shut behind Madi as well, safely closing them both inside as Bellamy circled around to the drivers side.

* * *

"It's okay…" Bellamy whispered into the dark, his arm tight around Clarke's middle. "It's okay to cry, or to be happy that you and Madi are safe—it's okay to feel whatever you're feeling right now." Clarke was facing away from him, pulled in against his body, in the cradle of his hips and thighs, and his face close enough to the back of her neck that he could press kisses there. Silent tears were sliding down Clarke's face as she stared at the wall, and even though she wasn't making a sound and there were no tremors running through her body, it was as though Bellamy knew, and he pulled her in even tighter. "I think it's finally over now," he murmured, and Clarke's body jerked in his arms, a sob finally finding its way from her throat, the first noise she had made since leaving the clinic, and then it was like a dam had broken. The tears fell harder and faster, soaking into the pillow underneath her, and Bellamy didn't say anything, he just held her until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So...There's going to be one part left in this series, which I'm working on now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and please feel free to follow me on my socials! There was a little snippet up early of this one a few weeks ago, plus...I dunno, I'm kinda active? At least on twitter! Lol. Haha.
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
